1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid-crystal display devices, and more particularly, to the electrodes structure of a liquid-crystal display device of an IPS mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid-crystal display devices, unlike self-luminous displays represented by cathode-ray tube (CRT) types of displays, plasma display panel (PDP) types of displays, or the like, are non-luminous types of displays that display images by controlling the amount of light transmitted. Liquid-crystal displays (LCDs) feature thin, lightweight design and low power consumption.
Currently, typical liquid-crystal display schemes that allow wide viewing angles to be achieved include IPS (In-Plane Switching), VA (Vertical Alignment), etc. The IPS mode is a liquid-crystal driving scheme that utilizes the rotation of liquid-crystal molecules in an in-plane direction to rotate effective retardation in a plane and thus to control transmittance. In the LCDs of the IPS mode, therefore, changes in the retardation of liquid crystals are small irrespective of viewing angles. For this reason, the LCDs of the IPS mode are known to make wide viewing angles achievable. Various methods are proposed for applying an in-plane electric field, and the method most commonly used to implement this is by employing electrodes in interdigital shape. For instance, a method in which pixel electrodes and common electrodes are both formed into the interdigital shape, a method in which either pixel electrodes or common electrodes are formed into the interdigital shape and non-interdigital (i.e., solid or planar) common electrodes or pixel electrodes are disposed via an insulating layer, or other methods are used as the practical in-plane field application methods that employ interdigital electrodes. Other various electrode structures have been proposed, also.